Words Never Said
by NerdBuzzXx
Summary: What if Severus did come see Lily after their fight in school? What if James wasn't Harry's father? What if the entire story was a lie?


It was raining heavily as the man in the black cloak walked to the front door. He stood quietly, staring at the wooden door, his hand raised, afraid to knock. He looked down and straightened out his clothing, and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. He took a deep breath, and rose his hand again, knocking reluctantly. He saw shadows come before the door, and block the light that was seeping from under the door. Whispers and angry remarks were being made from behind the door as the man stood there worriedly. He stepped back, checking the house number, and nodded to himself.

'Correct house, but maybe i shouldn't have come. She won't agree to speaking to me..', he said inside of his head.

Then a creak, and he looked up, a man with brown eyes, and rectangular glasses was leaned against the door frame, his face showing obvious frustration.

James Potter.

"What do you want Sniv- Severus?", he asked, his voice cold.

"You know what i want. Where is she? I need to talk to her, James. Please...", there was a surprising amount of begging in Severus' voice, a certain amount that he had never known he even contained.

James stood up straight, his jaw clenched. "She's in the other room, let me go get her".

He turned away, and disappeared to the left, his voice quiet, but still audible. Snape leaned in, listening.

"It's Severus, Lil. He said he wants to talk to you, he's waiting outside".

Snape heard a small whimper escape Lily. "I can't. Not after...", she trailed off, and Snape heard James pulling her up off the couch. Foot steps could be heard coming back towards the door and their shadows were seen growing on the floor. Severus took a step back, and straightened himself again. James reappeared, this time with Lily shrinking behind him. Her long, red, curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and a few strands were framing her face, bringing out the emerald eyes that Severus adored oh so much. Severus looked at what she had been staring at, and saw a small blue bundle wrapped up in a blanket close to her chest. His eyes widened. James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, keeping his eyes to Severus, holding back a growl as Severus looked at their baby.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want Lily", he muttered this into her ear, kissing her temple. She shook her head, glancing at Severus, then back to the baby.

"It's about time i got an apology", her voice was sharp, making Severus wince a little.

James nodded and kisses her hair, then leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead. He glanced at Severus warningly, then turned to walk up the staircase to their bedroom.

Lily stepped outside, clutching the baby close to her, closing the door. Se looked up at Severus, staring into his black eyes, her own eyes filled with hatred.

"What the hell do you want?", her voice was still sharp.

He stepped forward, looking down at the baby. It had bright green eyes like Lily's and it's dark hair was sticking out in a billion different directions. "I came to say sorry, Lily. For everything. For calling you what i did, for not trying to fix it, for everything..".

Her voice rose slightly as she spoke. "You should be sorry. You didn't ever once try to find me. I thought i did something wrong. You left me to wonder what i could have done to piss you off so much that you had to go and call me a mudblood, and then forget that we were even friends". She rocked the baby slightly, as it began to stir, rubbing it's eyes with it's little fingers.

"What's his name?", Snape asked quietly, raising his hand, stroking the little boys cheek.

Lily watched him curiously, her voice a bit nervous. "Harry. Harry James Potter. Why do you care?".

He raised an eyebrow at the nervous-ness in her voice. "Something up, Lils?".

She snarled. "I still haven't taken your sorry. Call me Lily, i'm not your friend anymore, remember?".

He nodded sadly, stepping back. "He has your eyes. You're beautiful.. green eyes". He sighed, choking on his words.

She sighed, bouncing Harry in her arms. "Thankyou... but uhm.. Oh, nevermind. But uhm, you should go, Severus. James doesn't want you here...". She buried her face in the boys blankets, her face going pink.

Severus nodded, and stepped forward, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I should have fixed things when i had the chance to.. Now that time's gone, and i can't. I'm so sorry... I hope James gives you what i wish i could have." His voice was soft, and he smiled at the little boy, then nodded at her, and started off into the rain again. Lily bit her lip, tears falling down her cheeks now. She closed her eyes, and words spilled from her mouth before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Severus! He's yours! Harry, he's yours!".

Severus stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around, wide eyed. "Lily... are you joking with me or something? Because this isn't funny!". He stomped back over to her, his wet hair in his face, thankfully hiding his tears of confusion.

She choked, and shook her head. "It was that night when you tried to come say sorry before. It was only a little while before James and I got married.. and i figured out it was yours. The doctor.. he told James.. and James was upset, but he still married me, and we.. he made sure we covered it up so people thought it was his. He's never told anyone, and I..", she stopped, sobbing now.

Snape stepped forward, and hugged Lily gently, making sure not to crush Harry. "H-He's mine? /My/ son? And you kept him?", tears were falling down both of their cheeks, as Lily nodded holding out Harry.

Severus took Harry in his arms, smiling truly for the first time in years. The little baby smiled back up at him, holding out his hands for his daddy. Severus held out a bon finger, and chuckled as Harry grabbed it, smiling still.

"He likes you, Sev... He's never like this with James." She smiled slightly, watching the two of them.

Severus handed back Harry; Lily rose an eyebrow at him. "Wha- Are you leaving?".

He bit his tongue, and nodded, glancing up at the bedroom window where James' shadow was watching through the curtain.

"Is he- Does he treat you well, Lily? He doesn't abuse you, or anything?", hsi voice seemed full of worry.

She shook her head, frowning. "James loves me, he'd never do that. He's a good man, Sev."

Severus nodded stiffly. "Then i'm leaving and not coming back, alright? James is a good man, as you said, and he can give you anything you need. Whereas, i can't... I love you so much, Lily. And /our/ son, but i can't stay...".

She nodded, swallowing tears. She stepped back. "Goodbye Severus".

He leaned down and caught her lips in a short, sweet kiss, channelling every single emotion he could ever have for her into it.

He pulled away, and walked off into the night, biting his lip, hearing James running out to a sobbing Lily, and an unhappy James, cursing after him.


End file.
